


Forgiveness, Can you Imagine?

by aikoa



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Execution, F/M, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: It's Anne Boleyn's execution day. But things don't go according to the original plan.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England
Kudos: 48





	Forgiveness, Can you Imagine?

She knew she was innocent. And she was convinced that he knew too.

Anne Boleyn knew that Henry was only doing this to her because she did not manage to give him a son.  
But she thought he loved Elizabeth? He’d shown her much affection before. Was it all a lie?

She stood on the scaffolding, her hair blowing gracefully in the breeze. Henry sat on a balcony with his new fling, Jane Seymour, looking down at her.  
Anne was too far away to be sure, but when she caught his eye, there seemed to be a look of remorse on his face, an apologetic look.  
Why was he sorry?  
Henry had made it perfectly clear that she was to die today, she had heard him say so himself.

Anne saw someone walk up to Henry’s seat, whisper in his ear and hand him a sealed letter, she saw her husband’s expression grow confused, as her’s must’ve as well, and then she saw it grow with rage.  
She could only guess it was more lies about her, what else could make him angry like that?

She sighed as the blindfold went over her eyes. ‘This is it’ She thought to herself as she kneeled on the wooden floor, laying her head upon the executioner’s block, awaiting her upcoming doom.

She could hear the steel object swinging and braced herself for the impact.  
Until,  
“Stop!” A voice yelled out.  
It belonged to Henry.

What was going on? Why did he order to stop?  
Anne was pulled up and the blindfold was taken off her eyes. Henry was already climbing up the wooden scaffolding stairs when her eyes had adjusted to the sunlight. Sunlight that she had thought she’d never see again.

He looked even angrier then he did from the balcony until he locked gazes with her, and his eyes filled with guilt.

“Henry?” She questioned quietly as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then wrapped his hands around her.

“Anne, love, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for not believing you.” He whispered into her ear, “Someone told me the truth, I found out they lied, you never did those things. I’m so, so sorry for believing those animals, for not trusting you.”

“I-,” She was still so confused, who told him? She truly owed her life to whomever must have said so. 

“It’s alright, it’s okay” Anne reassured her husband.

“Could you ever forgive me for what I did to you?” Henry questioned,

“I already do”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, of course, that Henry would never be this apologetic. But for the sake of this mess, he is.
> 
> Boom.


End file.
